The Talk
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: THREE-SHOT COMPLETE The long awaited chapter appears! Kyo and Tohru go to the annual Sohma family reunion, and end up in an awkward situation. If the title makes you curious, read it! It will only take a couple of minutes, anyways.
1. The Talk

Disclaimer: IDNOFBAILTBBOLPIC (I Do Not Own Fruits Basket, Although I'd Like To But Because Of Legal Purposes I Can't) (Aren't acronyms fun?)

Tohru and Kyo had been living together for about four years after their graduation now. Kyo was always fascinated by how she'd still continue to surprise him by her endless supply of smiles and how they were just a couple like now. He had always thought that he'd be locked up in the Isolated Cat Room, far away from anything as happy as Tohru was.

But now they were traveling back to the Sohma estate for the dreaded time of the year: The New Year's Banquet.

For some reason they continued to have a banquet every year, although these days it was more a family event then anything. Everyone was invited, post-cursed or not. That meant that he'd be seeing his family. His big, loud, and mostly obnoxious family. If it was up to him, he'd just stay at home with Tohru watching the New Year's fireworks from their apartment balcony.

But Tohru insisted on meeting the family again since she hadn't seen them for several months, and how could he say no to her?

Which brought Kyo here, sighing just outside the big Sohma House gates.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Are you sure that you're okay with this? I mean you've been looking really stressed and I know that you don't like these sort of reunions and if you really just want to go back…"

"It's okay!" Kyo said, half laughing. She was very cute when she was flustered.

"I can handle being with my family. My father won't be there, and I think I can handle Shigure..."

'And Momiji…and Haru…and Ayame…and that stupid rat…'

"Oh…okay!" she said, bright smile on her face.

And Kyo had to respond with a smile of his own.

"Are you _sure_ that you're ready now?" Tohru asked, just the tinge of worry in her eyes.

"I'll be alright…" he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"…Because I have you."

…

Inside, their small luggage was instantly swept away by the many servants from the mansion, and they were practically _pushed _by that old woman into the main living room. When they got there, Tohru was nearly pushed to the floor by a giant blur of yellow and blue.

"Tohru! It's so good to see you!" laughed Momiji.

"Hello Momiji! It's nice to see you too, but you're a little heavier these days so…"

Momiji immediately hopped off. "Oops, sorry!"

Momiji still had gotten taller since they last saw him. In fact, his size was almost on par with the rest of the Sohmas', as he was only a few inches shorter than Kyo or Yuki.

"Hello Tohru-san," said Yuki. He was now comfortable by calling her by her first name, but still couldn't get rid of the honorific.

Kyo watched as Tohru was swept away into the crowd of people, as they all greeted her. He sighed. Whenever they were at these things, he and Tohru never had any time to their selves. Another reason why he dreaded these family reunions.

As the entire room greeted each other, he made himself invisible by standing with his back against the wall. He was soon joined by another girl. Kyo looked at her, trying to identify who she was, until it clicked.

"You're…Yuki's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes," said Machi with a slight blush on her cheeks, "I'm Machi."

Kyo remembered her. He saw her and the stupid rat making foot prints in the snow last New Years. What a strange couple. But something looked different about her. Maybe it was…her hair? He wasn't good with that girly "notice anything different?" stuff.

"Is something different about you?"

She looked at him surprised, almost like she was thinking he was stupid for asking.

"Yes," she said quietly, then looked away to Yuki who was coming towards them.

"Hey Machi," he quickly kissed her. "Hello stupid cat."

"Back to you."

Machi sighed. She never understood their nicknames for one another.

Then Tohru came over. "Hello Machi-san…EEK!" Tohru squealed.

"What? Where!" Kyo was ready to destroy whatever had freaked out and potentially harmed his girlfriend.

"You guys are going to have a baby! Oh how wonderful!" Tohru immediately started asking about when it was due and if it was a boy or girl…

Wait…baby? It took Kyo a moment to process the information. Then he finally figured out what was different about Machi—her stomach had grown quite a bit.

'Oh.'

He didn't have time to think about it anymore, because at that moment the Sohma girls came over and talked to Tohru and before he knew what happened, she was gone.

"What happened to…"

"Tohru? She and most of the Sohma girls went to the mall to go shopping," Shigure replied.

Kyo glanced around the room. The girls were indeed gone, save for Machi and Akito. That left him with Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Hiro, Momiji, and Haru. Ritsu and Kureno decided not to come to this year's banquet.

'Not that I could blame them…'

But there was someone missing, and he just came in through the door.

"Shishou!"

Kyo was surprised that his master had even come this year. He was often traveling around the countryside or too busy at the dojo to come.

There was another round of greeting, and then Machi went to her room to take a nap. They were having a light conversation when Kyo suddenly heard cries coming out of nowhere. Startled, he looked to the side to see a baby monitor.

"Oh for Pete's sake," muttered Akito, "Shigure, I'll go calm down the baby. It's my turn."

"Thank you," answered back Shigure, and quickly stole a kiss from her lips. Kyo cringed. He had believed that Akito was a guy for most of his life, and them being lovey-dovey together was as awkward as ever.

So Akito left, leaving all of the guys alone. It was pretty calm and peaceful (well, as calm and peaceful as an ex-cursed family could be) until Ayame spoke up.

" Oh yes, Shishou-san, have you heard? My little brother is going to have a baby! Yes indeed, I will be the proud uncle of my brother's bloodline! And the child will have the finest pedigree and clothing, provided by myself of course…"

Ayame continued on with his rant, and Shishou turned to Yuki.

"What a wonderful surprise. Do you know what gender it will be?"

"Not yet. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Shigure took this moment to be obnoxious. "So," he started, "since you guys are going to have a child and everything, does that mean you've become a _real_ _man_ at last?"

There was a silent pause, only to be interrupted by the tea kettle whistling. Hiro immediately stood up.

"I-I better go get that." He ran out of the room as quickly as he could. Hatori then followed him, making up some excuse that he had lots of work to do.

Kyo didn't get it. Everyone was looking uncomfortable (save for Ayame and Shigure) and Yuki was blushing. He couldn't handle the silence anymore, and just burst out bluntly, "So? What's the big deal about it?"

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. "Don't you get it?" asked Shigure, "to make a child, a man and a woman need to have sex."

Kyo was taken aback like everyone else. How could he have been so stupid? Of course they would've had done…that if they were having a kid! He took Life Education in high school!

"Wow. I can't believe you were that stupid, cat," said Yuki.

"Uh…"

"Surely you must've realized it! Haven't you and Tohru…" Momiji trailed off.

Now it was Kyo's turn to blush. "Um…no…"

This conversation was getting pretty awkward. He didn't even understand why he was so flustered about it. So what if they hadn't done it yet? He was perfectly happy just being together.

"So…" Haru spoke up, eyes never leaving the magazine he was reading, "You have never had sex with Tohru. Man, I'm not even a virgin and I'm younger then you…"

"GAH! I don't need to know about your sex life!"

"Kyo," started Shishou, "It's perfectly normal to have those desires at your age. I think that you need to realize that as time goes on, you and Tohru will be taking another step in your relationship with each other."

Kyo just stood there, dumbfounded. Was his master trying to have the _talk_ with him?

Shigure and Momiji were both laughing at his expression. He told them to shut up, but he also felt his face flare at the embarrassment of it all.

And what was Shishou talking about, with all that "desire" crap? It's not like he had those kind of thoughts about him and Tohru, about them doing that sort of thing…

And just the thought of that made him think of all the wrong and horrible things that they were talking about, which made his face heat up again. God, he was such a pervert!

"Kyo's got the hots for Tohru!"

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit!"

"Now be quiet, Kyonkitchi, the baby's trying to sleep…"

"Not to mention Machi…"

"Kyo's got the hots! Kyo's got the hots!"

"Now, if you and Tohru were to give in to these desires, you would need protection…"

"…of course, my dear brother's child will be excellent in many ways, and as talented as I, so I MUST teach it the sacred art of designing clothes!"

"Nii-san, NO."

"Hey look Yuki, this guy has his nose pierced in the magazine. Should I try it?"

Kyo felt his head whip from left to right, staring blindly at all of the speakers who talked without pause, until he finally blacked out.

And the last thing he thought was,

'God, do they ever shut up?'

…

"Kyo? Kyo-kun?"

Kyo opened his eyes and registered where he was. He recognized the uncluttered décor of Hatori's office/home. The voice belonged to none other than Tohru, who stood to the left of him with the seahorse doctor himself in the background.

"Oh good, you've come to," said Hatori.

"What…what happened?"

"You fainted because of…stress overload. It's very common in young people."

"Oh."

Stress. Stress. What had caused him to be stressful again?

Shigure's face showed up, and he suddenly remembered everything, which caused him to blush.

"Oh no, Kyo! Do you have a fever?"

Tohru lifted her hand to Kyo's forehead, and the sudden contact made him flinch.

Since when did being around her cause this sort of reaction? Since when did he act like some hormonal teenager? It was like that single touch ignited some sort of fire.

"Ahh, I'm f-f-fine!" snapped Kyo, in a way that made him sound anything but _fine_. Tohru looked at him with worry, and Hatori looked at him with pity.

'Lucky him. He was able to escape…'

He was pretty angry at his family. Their little "talk" had made him think things he would not want to discuss with anyone. But now, every thought in his head was like one of Shigure's novels that he wrote in his "free time."

In particular, Tohru was looking very, very appealing.

And also, that skirt on her was very, very short.

Kyo started banging his head against the table.

"AHH Kyo, are you okay?"

"…Perverted…Perverted…"

"What did you say? I can barely hear your mumbling, Kyo," Hatori stated, coolly.

"…Nothing…"

Hatori gave him a funny look and continued on.

"Well then, considering Kyo's mental breakdown today," Kyo felt his temper flare at the words "mental breakdown" but ignored it, "I think its best if you two go back to your rooms in the main house."

Kyo perked up. This meant that he could avoid his cousins for the rest of the day!

But this also meant, Kyo realized with a chill, that they would be alone in their room.

For. The. Entire. Day.

He shook his head, hoping to deter the very tempting images that were hitting his head at this moment.

He would kill Shigure later.

But for now, he and Tohru got up and walked back to the estate. Since the grounds were so big, it was more like a long, but comfortable walk.

Deciding that he needed something to get his mind off of things, he started a simple, clean, and innocent conversation with Tohru.

"So, you guys went shopping?"

"Oh yes! Kagura showed me this big store with all these clothing…"

And pretty soon Tohru was talking energetically, and Kyo found himself immersed and truly interested in what they did at the mall.

All was calm and peaceful. That was until, Tohru started,

"And then Isuzu-san brought me to her favorite store. It had some interesting pieces."

Every nerve on Kyo's body suddenly came alive. "Caution, danger," they seemed to say.

"What?"

"Yeah, and Isuzu-san and Kagura got me some presents! They said to wear it in front of you!"

His blood started to boil. Shifting uncomfortably, he dared to ask, "What kind of clothes?"

"It was a funny word..." Tohru crumpled her nose in concentration, "Oh, I got it! Lingerie!"

Silence.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, when she realized that Kyo was no longer walking beside her.

She looked behind her, where a conked out Kyo was on the ground, flat on his face.

"KYO-KUN!"

…

**A/N: Heh heh. Poor Kyo! But I have to admit, I loved writing this one-shot. It was an addicting idea that was on my mind for weeks. But I finally finished it. If you liked this one, I'm considering writing a sequel and making it a two-shot.**

**Any suggestions or ideas? Please please please review!**

**Reviewers get a cookie! (An imaginary cookie!)**


	2. The Problem

Disclaimer: If you think I own Fruits Basket, just close this site and NEVER come back to Fanfiction again. Ever. (just kidding! But seriously, I Don't Own Fruits Basket. Or Soul Eater. No, this is not a crossover.)

Warning: Some foul language and sexual content. No lemon, but still…

…

The light was bright. Too bright, almost unnatural. Kyo opened his eyes onto the surrounding world. First he realized that he was A) back at Hatori's house and B) surrounded by not only Tohru and Hatori, but practically the rest of the ex-zodiac as well.

Crap.

What happened again?

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru started quietly, "are you okay?"

"Wha…"

"You passed out on your way back to the main house. Again," stated Hatori.

Kyo looked towards his left and saw Shigure and Ayame, trying really hard to contain the giggles they had since it was his second time fainting today.

He could hear their words, taunting him later this evening:

'_Oh, how manly Kyonkitchi is, fainting like an ill-hearted girl!'_

'_Indeed, perhaps the sun was too harsh for him or the wind was too scary, and he couldn't help it!"_

'_Ho ho ho ho…'_

"Ha ha ha!"

Kyo woke up from his little daydream, to see Tohru trying to hold back her laughs.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, it's just, the expression on your face! It's (laugh) so (laugh) funny!"

"Like how people would react to Excalibur."

"Haru, that doesn't make any sense…" said Yuki.

Haru shrugged. "Apparently, you guys haven't seen Soul Eater."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"…"

"So..." started Tohru, trying to wake up the awkward silence, "shall we head back, Kyo-kun?"

"Uh, sure?" Kyo felt too lightheaded to protest, and before he knew it, he was walking down the same dirt path back to the main house.

Suddenly, he had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Didn't he just go down this way? And the others said that he had passed out _again_. What was wrong with him?

He tried to remember what they were talking about, but his jumbled brain seemed a mess. Wait…the mall that Tohru had gone to! Yes, that was it. But he didn't see anything wrong with a mall.

_So he really was a sissy who passed out when the sun was too bright!_

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked at him, frowning slightly. She looked a bit worried.

'_Of course, she would, I look like I'm going to pass out again…'_

"We're here!"

Kyo looked up. They were standing at some random door inside the main house.

"Where's here?" asked Kyo.

"Our room."

Our room. _OUR room?_

"Wait, we're sharing a room?!"

"Yep! Ayame-san and Shigure-san said that they got us a special room! Just for us! I feel so blessed!"

Tohru was then all smiley and spaced out a bit, no doubt thinking about her kind friends. But while Tohru is all too trusting and gullible, Kyo is the otherwise, especially around his messed up family.

And especially around both Ayame AND Shigure.

Kyo opened up the door _carefully_. Which of course meant that he kicked it open like it owed him money.

"Um, Kyo-kun…"

"Sorry, making sure that nothing was wrong with the door."

"…Oh…Like how?"

"…" "I don't know, but you said Ayame and Shigure! They had to have done something perverted or messed up or…"

Tohru flipped on the light switch, revealing lots of red and pink. The walls, the mini-fridge, EVERYWHERE there was some sort of shade of red.

That was, except for the huge white bed in the middle of the room, which stood out like a cosplayer in Wal-Mart.

Also, as an additional "plus" when Tohru tried on a second light switch, cheesy romantic music came on and the lights dimmed dramatically.

"Shit."

"See, Kyo-kun! There's nothing wrong with the room! It's even furnished like a King's palace!"

With a big smile on her face, Tohru started to settle in and inspect all the little details. Indeed, Shigure and Ayame had outdone themselves.

Kyo could only stand in the doorway, frozen and gaping at the obvious, almost lame attempts to make the atmosphere romantic.

On the bed, he saw a champagne bottle and two envelopes. Curiosity got the ex-cat, and he eventually went into the room to see what that was about.

On closer inspection, he saw that one was addressed to him and the other to Tohru.

"Tohru? I think this one's for you…"

"What is it?" Tohru walked over and grabbed the envelope, and started to open it.

Kyo looked at his own in his hand. He ripped the envelope open, and took a single piece of card out.

'_Since it seems that Kyonkitchi is too big of a scaredy-cat to make his move on his own, we set up this little room for you two! Also, the room is a couple of corridors away from everyone else, so we don't have to hear your cries of love!_

_Have fun 3_

_-Gure and Aya'_

His face heated up again, half from the embarrassment of the entire situation, and half because he was going to seriously hurt them later.

"Um Kyo-kun, I hate to interrupt, but what's this?"

Tohru held up a little square package of foil in her hand.

"AGH! Where'd you get that?!"

"It came along with a note that said to 'use protection'."

Yes, he would definitely kill his two cousins later.

But for now, all he could do was grab it from her hand and run over to the bathroom, blushing, and making up some excuse about needing to take a shower.

'_A very, very cold shower.'_

…

Later on, everyone had gathered around the table and finally ate the meal that was prepared by the servants and Tohru, who insisted that she may help. No one complained, since her dishes outrivaled even the head cook's ones.

Afterwards, they all had a toast to celebrate the old and new year. Everyone was given a color coded champagne glass, since they were a huge family after all, and nobody felt like getting each other's germs.

Shigure handed out a red tinted glass to Kyo. He looked at the gold liquid and scowled.

"Oh come on, Kyonkitchi! It's just a New Year's toast, but you have to finish it in one gulp."

Kyo sighed. He never really cared for the taste of alcohol, but…

He watched out of the corner of his eye when Tohru got her drink handed to her by Hatori. He also noticed that the doctor had on purpose placed only a third of a glass of champagne for her. Kyo silently thanked him.

"10, 9, 8…"

The entire family started the New Year countdown.

"7, 6, 5, 4…"

Another year with Tohru. Kyo smiled a bit.

"3, 2…"

Another year not having doing 'it' with Tohru.

Wait, what?

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Everyone then proceeded to clink their glasses with one another, and down them quickly. Kyo, utterly confused with his messed up thoughts a moment ago, drank the bitter liquid down quickly.

After he was done, he felt better. That was until he caught Shigure snickering on the side at him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all! It just seems that you didn't notice anything…different about your drink, Kyo."

Anything…DIFFERENT?

"YOU SPIKED MY DRINK?"

"Well now, we should use our inside voices now, Kyonkitchi."

"You still spiked my drink, Shigure!"

"Calm down, it was only a little bit of extra alcohol."

"…How much extra?"

"Half a glass."

_POW!_

Kyo hit Shigure and practically ran out of the dining room and back to the living quarters. He had once read that alcohol took about ten minutes to take its effect, and their was no way in living hell that Tohru was going to see him wasted like that. So he had an excellent plan: lock himself in the bathroom and wait until the morning.

That should work, right?

…

**A/N: Yay! A second chapter!**

**Sorry I took so long, but I've been wrapped up in the Holidays and stuff…**

**Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews! They make me so happy!**

**It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but now…I think I'll do only about three chapters. Is there such a thing as a three-shot?**

**Reviews bring me closer to writing the part where Kyo gets wasted! And reviewers can also get some imaginary hot cocoa to wash down the imaginary cookies. ^^**


	3. The End

Disclaimer: I am Serena Scarlet. Not Shigure*, or Natsuki Takaya, or Naka Hatake (Takaya-Sensei's real name). Therefore, I cannot own Fruits Basket. Get it? Got it? Good.

*See Mistletoe, this Christmas drabble I wrote.

Warning: Some sexual content. No lemons, but be prepared to handle Breaking Dawn (by Stephenie Myers) –like scenarios. No, Kyo will not sparkle in the sunlight. :)

…

He finally made it back to the torture-of-a-room, and instantly ran towards the simple bathroom that was connected with it. Luckily, the bathroom was decently clean and white, in comparison to the pink fluff that lay outside.

After locking the door, he was pretty sure he could survive all night there. There was water in the sink, and he just ate dinner so he wasn't hungry. If he did have to come out, he could wait until the alcohol wore off or when Tohru was asleep.

'_Yep, all's good.'_

After a few minutes, he heard the door click open. He wasn't surprised when he heard her voice.

"Um, Kyo-kun? Are you in here?"

He kept quiet of his whereabouts. It was like he was a pretty doe, calmly eating pink flowers in a meadow, while his (cute, nice, innocent) hunter lay in the shadows to assault him.

Damn Shigure. Stupid spiked drink was starting to impair his thoughts!

More silence.

"Oh mom, what will I do! Kyo's ran away and now I can't find him…"

Kyo smiled, thinking about how she still talked to her mom out loud, even years after her death. Then, there was a crashing noise and a yelp from Tohru.

Instantly, Kyo sprang into action and ran out as quickly as possible.

"TOHRU!"

She stood there, looking very dazed and confused. She keep shaking her head at the now broken vase of roses on the floor, and then up again at Kyo.

"Ah! Tohru, you're bleeding!" She looked at her knee, which had been cut by some glass.

Frantically, Kyo started searching all the drawers in the room and ordered Tohru to sit down and NOT help him pick up the shards (because, knowing her, she would cut herself again). Eventually he found what looked to be a first aid kit and opened it.

He found a note saying:

_In case you two lovebirds want to play 'doctor'. _

_-Aya ~_

After cringing in horror at the kinky doctor "equipment", he finally found what he was looking for: A band aid and antibiotic cream. He went over to Tohru and helped clean the small wound.

"There, all done," said Kyo. He involuntarily let out a sigh, and then tried to stand up. Unfortunately, his nose suddenly collided with a foreign object: the edge of Tohru's skirt.

"AGH!"

"Ah, Kyo-kun! Is there anything wrong?!"

'Nothing's wrong,' thought Kyo, 'except that you are standing over there and I flew way to the other side of the room like an idiot! Pull yourself together, it's just Tohru, just Tohru, just…'

"Oh, you look like you have a fever, Kyo-kun! Your face is burning up!"

'…Just Tohru, just Tohru, just…"

"Hmm, but your temperature doesn't feel funny…"she trailed off, and removed her hand from his forehead.

'…JUST TOHRU, JUST TOH-' Kyo was practically screaming in his head now.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower now, so…" she started to reach past him towards the bathroom door, completely ignoring how much this had an effect on him.

And that's when things started getting blurry.

He remembered that he was somewhere, someplace, and that Tohru was there. But he really had no sense of his surroundings; except for the fact that he had pushed her onto the bed and now he was kissing her like his life depended on it.

Perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he had to stop, but the alcohol-induced side of his brain seemed to be controlling both his emotions and actions. He felt the lust that was burning inside of him, and he couldn't stop it.

He felt her skin on his, warm and soft. His mind was a blank buzz. He dipped down toward her neck, and chastely biting a piece of skin. He was sure that he heard her breath hitch there, but he couldn't tell as he continued the assault on her neck.

Everything that was there was Tohru, and he had no intention to stop, his mind filled with Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. His feelings spilled out as he pressed his hips towards hers, without any awkwardness at all. He felt like he was loosing control, and he didn't care.

Suddenly, the lights turned off. He didn't even realize it for a minute, and when he finally broke out of his daze, he was stunned.

'What were we…what was I…'

He then realized that they were _making out_. As in the stuff he saw in the sappy movies they always watched together. He was stunned, a bit frightened. But most of all he just felt embarrassed.

"Uh, I think the house had a blackout. Um, so yeah…" He felt like an idiot. Just a couple of moments ago, he was kissing her like…an animal. Something he thought he would never become again.

He suddenly felt his face heat up because of the thought of what they were doing and what they might have been about to do, and he turned away from her, even though he knew in this light she wouldn't have been able to see his face.

They almost did it.

He almost gave in.

He almost took away her innocence.

How could he face her again?

'Escape, escape, escape…' Kyo spotted the sliding doors at the end of the room. He quickly unlatched the lock and ran outside.

"Ah, Kyo-kun! Wait for a minute! Kyo!"

"Don't…follow me…"

"But, um, ah, Kyo, we can, um, talk about, um, that…thing," her voice got quiet.

"That's stupid. I'm sorry. My feelings got a little hectic." He turned away from her and started to run into the forest.

"Kyo-kun? KYO-KUN!"

He kept on running faster and faster, as if he had wings and could run away into the sky, where he might make it out of this nightmare.

His head screamed one thing, and one thing only.

'Everything…is over now.'

…

He didn't even hear any footsteps on the roofing tiles, so he nearly jumped when suddenly someone said his name.

"Kyo…"

"GAH!"

He quickly whipped his head around to look at one of the two people he trusted completely in this world.

"Shishou…"

"Kyo, are you okay?" Shishou sat down beside him. The night air provided a slight breeze, and the stars were brighter than the moon itself.

"I'm…fine."

"I think we both know you're not."

"I said I'm fine"

"Kyo…"

"Look, will you just stop it, okay! I almost had sex with Tohru, and you are just sitting there, asking if I'M okay! Go to her! She's probably mentally scarred forever!"

Everything was silent for a moment, and the wind howled.

"Kyo, I think you're too hard on yourself. Everything will be fine. Have you thought about Tohru-san's feelings?"

"Of course I have. Did you not hear, 'mentally scarred'?"

"But she might've not hated it. In fact, she might've been okay with it."

"…"

"You didn't even consider that, did you?" Shishou sighed.

"Look, there comes a time in a relationship where you need to talk about what you want and expect from one another, and not just assume stuff. There's an American saying about assuming, you know."

"…What?"

"To 'assume' is to make and 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'," Shishou laughed.

"Shishou! You shouldn't…say…"Kyo's voice was breaking from laughter, "bad…words…like…that!"

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine if you don't assume things, Kyo."

The air was serious for a moment, and then the two burst out in laughter.

And the moon shone, far above the two.

…

"Kyo?"

He didn't even have to turn his head to know who his second visitor was that night on the roof, but he did anyway.

"Yeah, Tohru?"

She sat down next to him, and for a moment they just looked at the stars.

"It's okay, you know. The thing…back there," Tohru's eyes shifted towards him.

He decided to say nothing. More silence.

Tohru sighed. "My mom said, long ago, that I would one day find my true love. You know, like a prince."

Even Kyo had to chuckle at that.

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed. "And she also said, that if you were sure that you loved this person and that they loved you back, then it was okay to move on to the physical aspects of the relationship." She absentmindedly put her hand to the mark on her neck.

Kyo looked at her, stunned.

"Or, something, like that…"

Kyo cleared his throat and looked up again. "I love you, Tohru, you know."

"Yes, I do."

"But I don't want to hurt you. Like that."

Tohru mumbled something underneath her breath.

"What was that?"

"It's…okay."

"…What?"

"To hurt me. I'll still love you, too."

Nothing more was said. They just leaned toward each other, meeting up halfway. Words were not needed.

…

He woke up, slowly at first, but then wide awake as soon as the memories flooded back. The first thing he did was check that she was still there, safe and with no immediate injuries. She looked beautiful, with the sunlight catching her hair in just the right way, making it seem to glow. He sat up. He was surely the luckiest guy in the universe.

After grabbing a pair of pants he decided to start on breakfast. The smells seemed to stir Tohru a bit, and by the time he got back to the bed, she was already opening her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Here, I got some breakfast."

At that moment, her stomach growled.

" Uh, thank you…" she said, while blushing.

He felt his cheeks heat up too. Last night was maybe ranking on the top nights of his life, but it was still a little awkward now.

Okay. Very awkward. He wasn't sure what he should be saying at a time like this.

Luckily, he didn't have to choose, because at that moment, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

It was light at first, but then it got deeper and more demanding. Breakfast was soon forgotten.

Out of nowhere, the suite door banged open, and in came a large group of the family.

"Hello! How is everyone on this wonderful, lovely, morning…"Ayame's loud voice quieted down as everyone stared at the couple, who both looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

No one said anything.

Haru broke the ice.

"Hey, it seems like they had…fun last night."

"All right Aya, the plan worked!" Shigure gave Ayame a high five.

"You, you!" Kyo seemed like he was trying to say something to Shigure, but was still stunned. "Uh, we didn't do anything!"

"Explain why you are half-naked and Tohru doesn't seem to be wearing much under those sheets," piped up Hiro.

"…"

"Thought so."

"Well," started Ayame, "It seems like the innocent couple in the Sohma family has given in to their swirling romantic passions and finally committed the ultimate act of love. Nothing to be ashamed about, kiddies. Happens all the time, due to…"

Yuki looked like he was about to faint. He didn't say a single word, and seemed to be fixed upon staring at some point in the room. Which point, no one could tell.

"Huh. It seems like they finally had sex."

"Haru! Don't say such a rash thing!" Momiji pouted, while managing to give Kyo an evil look that didn't seem like it could come from the ex-rabbit.

Suddenly, Kyo snapped out of his senses.

"That's it, all of you, OUT!"

Kyo pushed them all out and closed the door.

He sighed.

"Sorry, my family is crazy."

Tohru, who was blushing silently, suddenly laughed. "I think I'm quite aware of that. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah me either."

"I mean, they are sort of what brought all of…"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear the last part."

With her hair covering her face, she squeaked out, "…last night…"

"Hm, I guess you're right. But they can't control one thing," Kyo said, while sitting down beside her on the bed.

"What's that?"

"How much I love you."

And with that, they were kissing once more.

The End

**A/N: WOW. The end. YAY! After a long, long, long while of not updating, I finally sat down and finished "The Talk"! Sorry everyone! Anyways, I've decided to finish it here while it's still sweet and short! Thanks for everyone who supported my story! **

**Press the review button, and I guarantee imaginary marshmallows will turn up in the imaginary hot cocoa. And I like to reply to the good reviews ^^**


End file.
